Prompt Generator: Every Step I Ran to You
by CdnChrgr
Summary: I random prompt generator was found. Some friends and I generated prompts. Stories were written. Feel free to enjoy at your leisure :)


**(A/N) So WestwardGlance was on the internet a little while ago and found a random title generator for FanFiction. So WeswardGlance, Lothcat1138, Ridger and I decided to generate a random title, and write a fic based off of what we got. I ended up getting the title **_**Every Step I Ran to You.**_** I wouldn't say this is my best work, but I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Every Step I Ran to You**

"Happy anniversary Gramma and Grampa!" Nora and Noah yelled into the comm.

Ezra and Sabine smiled happily at their grandchildren. "Thank you," they said

Nora smiled, "Gramma, Dad said I should get you to tell us the story of your wedding day. He made it sound like such a big deal, but wouldn't tell us anything!" She complained.

Ezra and Sabine started laughing, "That was quite a long time ago, but I think I remember enough to tell you kids the story," Sabine said.

o~0~O~0~0

Sabine stared up through the viewport at the underside of the dreaded flagship of the 7th Imperial Fleet, Grand Admiral Thrawn's personal Star Destroyer, the Chimaera. The painting of the multi-headed lizard on the ship's underside giving her chills as the T-6 Shuttle she and Ahsoka were on grew ever closer and closer to the ship's hangar. Two TIE fighters appeared on either side of the shuttle to escort them in.

"Relax," Ahsoka said, "He's here. I can feel it."

Sabine didn't say anything. She just kept her eyes on the Chimaera's turbo lasers. She had a sinking feeling they were heading right into the maw of the lizard and might never make it back out. This was Thrawn's Star Destroyer they were boarding. The very same Thrawn that had committed countless atrocities in the name of the Empire, bombarded Chopper base, and took Ezra away from her… and they were just going to willingly step on board?

The T-6 passed through the ray shield into the Chimaera's hanger. Rows upon rows of Stormtroopers were waiting for them, their white armour contrasting against the cold black floors. Dozens of TIE fighters sat along the walls, ready to be called into service at a moment's notice, and a couple of AT-AT's sat idle near the back of the hanger.

Ahsoka set the T-6 down in an open area right next to a Lambda-Class shuttle and powered down the engines. Sabine felt a cold feeling of dread pass through her core as the engine's last whine ended. This was it. There was no going back. Either they found Ezra now, or they died here. There would be no escape if this was a trap.

o~0~O~0~o

For what seemed like hours, but was in fact only a few minutes, no one moved. The troopers in the hanger were all stood in perfect rows and still as statues. A small sample of the Chimaera's officers stood next to a blue man in white and didn't make a sound. Grand Admiral Thrawn was just silently watching and analyzing the events as he always did.

As for Ezra, he wasn't even allowing himself to breath.

Everyone's eyes were on the T-6 that had just landed. They waited with baited breath to see how this meeting would go. Six years ago, every trooper in this hanger would have been more than willing to gun down him and the two individuals in the shuttle, and they would have done the same. That was before the Purrgil… before the attacks of the unknown invaders had started and before the Death Star had destroyed Alderaan. The tidal wave of pain the deaths of billions had upon that of the Jedi who had become their brother in arms had been enough to sway even the most loyal Imperial against the Empire.

They were supposed to protect the Galaxy, not destroy it.

Sabine and Ahsoka didn't know that though. The only reason they had even agreed to this in the first place was because Ezra himself had vouched for their safety and they trusted him.

The hiss of the T-6's ramp opening made everyone jump. They all watched as it slowly lowered to the ground.

Ezra caught sight of her boots and his already rapid heart rate skyrocketed.

o~0~O~0~o

Sabine slowly walked down the shuttle's ramp, her hands ready to grab her Westars and start blasting at the first sign of danger. The knowledge that Ahsoka was covering her back and ready to help defend her should something go wrong doing little to comfort her in the presence of so many Stormtroopers.

The troopers had formed up so there was a path through the small army leading her straight to a blue faced man in a white uniform and several of the Chimaera's officers, including one with blue-black hair and a pair of twin scars on his left cheek.

The two friends met each other's eyes for the first time in six years, and she forgot about the Ahsoka, the Stormtroopers, Thrawn… It was just him and her. She began to run, tears starting to form in her eyes. After all this time, less than 30 meters separated them and with each passing second the distance closed until finally, she tackled him to the ground and enveloped him in a big hug, much to the amusement of all those watching.

"Ezra Bridger you idiot! Don't you ever disappear on me like that again."

Ezra laughed from where he was pinned underneath of her. He returned her embrace with everything he had, "I missed you too."

"_Wait, this doesn't sound like a wedding," Nora said._

"_Patience," Sabine said, "This is just the beginning, give it a chance."_

Alarm bells in the Chimaera began blaring and the ship shuddered under the opening volley of an unseen enemy ship.

"Ah, it seems our unwanted visitors have arrived," Thrawn remarked, completely unfazed by the situation, "Battle stations everyone."

Men began running everywhere. Several TIE fighters took off and raced out into open space. The officers surrounding Thrawn began running at double time for the bridge, a squadron of Stormtroopers running after them to serve as protection in case the attackers managed to make it on board.

"Ezra, Sabine," Thrawn said, "I suggest you untangle yourselves and follow me if you want to live through this. Oh, and make sure you bring the information I requested Miss Wren."

A single alien fighter managed to get through the Chimaera's defences and into the hangar. It only got to rain down destruction on them for a second before Ahsoka jumped up and sliced through the craft's fuselage. The fighter crashed in a ball of flame that was quickly put out by the Chimaera's damage control crew. She quickly set to work helping to defend the ship wherever she could.

Ezra and Sabine got up and followed Thrawn out of the hangar and through the rush of Stormtroopers fighting valiantly to defend their ship. Thrawn signalled for a squadron of Stormtroopers to form up around them and it was only now that Sabine noticed that the Stormtroopers armour weren't in pristine condition. Scuffs, scratches, cracks and even the occasional blaster marks marred the surface of their armour. These men had seen battle, and plenty of it.

Sabine passed a long, cylindrical object to Ezra, "Here, if we're going into a fight, you're going to need this."

Ezra grabbed the object and held it up in front of him. For the first time in six years, Ezra Bridger, Jedi Knight, lit his lightsaber. Everyone in the small company stopped to observe this rare moment when a Jedi reconnected with his crystal. The years of hardship seemingly melting off of him all at once. The moment wasn't lost on any of them and the crew's moral rose exponentially in response.

"Thank you, Sabine." Ezra said, "I knew I could count on you."

The Chimaera shuddered under another blast from their enemy, breaking the spell.

"What's going on?" Sabine asked as they all started running again.

"Not too long after we arrived here, we were attacked by an unknown alien race for no reason whatsoever." Ezra said, "It looks like we interrupted an invasion by accident. We've been hampering the enemies movements, raiding supply lines and just being a royal pain in their butt ever since. It's been fun really."

"Invasion plans?"

"Yes," Thrawn answered, "There are threats out here that pose far more danger to the galaxy than Palpatine ever did. It seems that one of them have finally found our base of operations. Most likely they followed you here."

"Followed us?"

"Don't worry I had a feeling such an event would occur and made the necessary precautions. Their arrival was a bit faster than I anticipated however." he said and then paused in front of an elevator to wait for the car to arrive.

The sound of tearing durasteel assaulted all of their ears as a large metal spike pierced through the roof and through the elevator. The spike opened up to reveal a crowd of armoured green beasts with four arms, sharp teeth, and what seemed like hundreds of tiny black eyes ready to charge through.

Ezra forced pushed the creatures back into their boarding ship and one of the troopers threw in a thermal detonator. They all took cover as the explosion ripped the creatures and their ship apart.

"What are those?" Sabine asked.

"The troopers call them Four Armed Buggers, or Fours for short," Ezra supplied.

"_Four Armed Buggers?" Nora asked._

"_Well, that might not have been the exact name we used," Ezra said, "but that's besides the point."_

"That sounds appropriate," Sabine said.

They all examined the ruined chassis of the elevator. It would never run again without a serious overhaul.

"The stairs it is," Thrawn said.

They turned and ran up a nearby emergency stair well that brought them up to the hangar's flight control center.

Thrawn didn't even give the men stationed there a second glance and instead turned to the nearest empty terminal, "Bridge this is Thrawn," he spoke into the terminal's communicator, "Prepare to receive incoming data transmission."

"Acknowledged," came the reply

Thrawn turned to Sabine and held out his hand, "Miss Wren, the information I asked for please."

Sabine pulled out a small disc containing the navigational charts of her and Ahsoka's journey to find Ezra. Thrawn downloaded it into the computer and began transmitting it to the bridge, "As soon as you have the coordinates, broadcast to the fleet and make the jump."

"Yes sir!"

"I also require a damage report."

"Both of the Star Destroyers we have in orbit are taking heavy fire and we've lost the Diplomacy," An alarm began sounding in the background, "Sir, our forces in the main reactor room are being overrun by boarders. They need reinforcements now or no one's getting out of here."

"Acknowledged, call in the reserve ships. I'm leading a party to the reactor room now."

Thrawn looked up at Ezra and Sabine, "Are you coming with me?"

They all left the room and ran for the reactor. Surprisingly, there were few Fours between them and the reactor room, allowing them to make good time, but just before they made it to the battle, disaster struck. A turbo-laser managed to get through the Chimaera's shields. An explosion tore through the hull, throwing them all off their feet. Sabine recovered quickly, having been spared injury, but she found her path forward blocked by burning wreckage.

"_Wait a minute, this is your wedding day, right?" Noah asked._

"_Yep," Ezra answered._

"_You two we're almost blown up on your wedding day?"_

"_Almost? I was caught right in the middle of that explosion. I still have a piece of shrapnel in my back from that day."_

Sabine looked around frantically, but she didn't see Ezra anywhere. There was only one other trooper on this side of the wreckage with her, "Hey you," she yelled at him.

"What?"

"Is there another way to the reactor?"

"Yes sir, follow me."

They both stared at each other awkwardly for a second, neither quite sure what to make of the trooper giving her the title of sir, but decided it didn't matter at the time and took off at a run. Every single step that she took, Sabine was hoping for the best, but fearing for the worst. Ezra couldn't be dead, not now. Not after she had just found him again, "Ezra Bridger you better still be alive or I'll kill you," She grumbled under her breath.

It took them far longer than Sabine would have liked for them to take the long way around, but they managed to make it in one piece. The reactor room was chaos. The Fours were everywhere. On the walkways, the walls, and they were even crawling in through holes in the ceiling. Troopers were all over it the floor, fighting valiantly to defend their ship at all costs.

She zeroed in on a green blade at the other end of the room and relief flooded through her worried soul like a calming river. Ezra was making short work of his foes and his success was starting to attract a lot of unwanted attention.

Sabine fought her way towards him the best she could. She twisted under and around the flailing bodies of the combatants, shot a Four in the face, jumped over a Stormtrooper, ran a short distance before being confronted by a Four, shot it before it bit her head off, and dodged a stray blaster bolt before she finally managed to reach him. His back was bleeding, but other than that, he still appeared to be in good condition.

They caught each other's eyes, gave each other a quick nod, and just like that, the Jedi-Mandalorian wrecking crew were back. Ezra deflected a blaster bolt a Four had aimed at Sabine's head and she reached around and shot it. Ezra slashed at another nearby Four, cutting its' head off it's body, and Sabine shot the one that tried to slash a claw at his back. They were a team, fighting back to back, and they both were loving it.

Sabine never wanted to be separated from him again.

"Marry me?" she asked.

Ezra faltered for a moment, but quickly recovered and cut two arms off another Four. He watched as it reared back in pain, lost its' footing and fell off the walkway to its' death, "What?"

"Ezra Bridger," Sabine said fully turning to look him in the eye, "If you think I'm ever letting you out of my sight again, you're sorely mistaken. I didn't come all this way out here and find you ain the depths of unknown space against all odds just to let you get away from me again," She shot another Four before it could shoot Ezra in his back, "So will you marry me?"

Ezra was grinning like a blissful loth-cat, "Yes!"

Thrawn walked up behind them, an uncharacteristic grin on his face, and fired a blaster shot over their shoulders, killing a Four that was just about to jump on them, "Congratulations. But might I ask you keep your mind on the battle at hand?"

Ezra and Sabine went back to back again, killing anything that got close to them.

"Do you know the Mandalorian wedding vows?" Sabine asked.

"Yep, Thrawn taught them to me."

Sabine turned to look at the blue skinned man. She shot another creature that was getting ready to pounce on him "You taught him?"

"One must be able to understand every aspect of their enemy in order to defeat them. While in many cases you can learn much from a culture's art, their traditions can also provide many insights and options to exploited."

Ezra stabbed another creature, turned, grabbed her hand and said in flawless Mandoa, "Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui, mhi ba'juri verde."

Sabine didn't hesitate a second, "Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui, mhi ba'juri verde."

There, in the midst of the chaos of battle, Ezra and Sabine shared their first kiss and began their lives together.

o~0~O~0~o

"We are one whether we are together or apart, we will share everything and we will raise our children as warriors," Nora translated the Mandalorian wedding vows, clearly pleased with herself.

"Very good," Sabine praised, "Your Mandoa is really getting better."

"Wait a minute," Noah interrupted, "You two got married in the middle of a battle?"

"Yep." Ezra replied.

Noah rolled his eyes, "Knowing you two, that actually doesn't surprise me."

"Our story isn't the traditional one," Sabine said, "The journey from the moment we first laid eyes on each other on Lothal, leading up too our hard fought reunion was a long and hard one, full of lose, pain, and many hardships, but there were many good moments too," Sabine turned to face her husband, "When we got separated on the Chimaera, I was so worried I had lost you. I ran with everything I had to find you again. I remembered every step we took together through the years, all the times you had my back and I had yours, growing closer and closer as we learned to rely on each other more and more… Every step that I ran to you, I realized more and more just how much I loved and needed you."

"And I love you and need you too," Ezra said, pulling her in for a kiss much like the one that had shared all those years before, which earned them a couple of ewws from their grandchildren.

"So how does the story end?" Noah asked, trying to get the image of his grandparents kissing out of his mind.

Sabine smiled, "It was a hard fought battle, but we managed to hold the reactor room long enough to get the fleet into hyperspace. We got a bacta patch for Ezra's back, the ex-imperials were given pardons by the New Republic and went back to their families, Thrawn went back to his people and rallied enough troops to go on the offensive, and we eventually made it back to Lothal, had a family of our own and lived happily ever after."

**(A/N) So yeah, I hope you all enjoyed this, and I would love it if you all left a review.**

**Also, and this is very important, don't forget to check out the other prompts in the Prompt Generator series that were written:**

**WestwardGlance: I Should Know**

**lothcat1138: Shadows to the walls of the cave**

**Ridger: Love it too much**


End file.
